1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to encoding and transmitting information over a network, and, more particularly, systems and methods for transmitting blocks of data with lossless encoding over a network using a modem architecture and having increased representation of the original data with improved transmissability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems and networks are undergoing a trend towards flexible receivers and more robust, dependable and scalable communication solutions. Users on a network require increasing amounts of information and data to be delivered in a timely and real-time manner. Many solutions, such as broadband or digital subscriber lines, improve information delivery over conventional telephone networks. Cable systems also are able to deliver high speed information exchange. Generally, a modem is used to transmit the information as an analog signal from one location to another. Dial-up services are limited by various constraints, such as the modem architecture or network infrastructure. Broadband solutions seek to improve over these systems by using new modems and/or different architectures. These solutions, however, may be costly or have other obstacles such as additional equipment, new accounts, and a loss of service in certain areas.
Another solution to increase data delivery is compressing data according to known compression algorithms. Data compression is well known and many standards exist that define processes for compressing data to be more suitable for transmitting as an analog signal over existing networks. One potential drawback of compression is the possibility of losing data, first when compressing the data from a certain size to a smaller size of data, and second, when decompressing the data back to its original size. The compression algorithm “loses” that data which it determines is not essential or needed in effectively displaying or transmitting the information. In certain instances, this loss of data may be critical or over-reaching.
As additional demands are placed on the transmission and the storage of information and data, compression algorithms are becoming increasingly less efficient or practical in representing large data files, such as movies, as it is being transmitted over the network. Too much data is being lost or misrepresented to a user or other entity on the delivery side of a network. Further, as businesses become more reliant and familiar with electronic documents and other aspects of electronic storage, resources are being used to store data, documents, files and the like at additional cost and without any practical solution for storing additional files or data in the future. For example, the business may generate e-reports or newsletters to send to potential clients and customers. As the weeks, months and years go by, the storage of these newsletters may become a critical factor of the size of the newsletters and how long the newsletters are retained. As the newsletters attempt to keep up with competitors, the company may add digital photos, video files, charts, data and the like to the newsletters to provide more information to readers. These features require larger files for each newsletter and additional storage space to retain newsletter records. Presently, the only solution in transmitting and storing data is to buy increasing amounts of memory or buffer space, and to improve transmission network infrastructure to handle the larger files. These solutions mean additional costs to the company and additional equipment needs.